Briar's Study Party
Briar's Study Party '''is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 1 selection of webisodes. Summary Briar Beauty assists her friends in studying for Professor Rumpelstiltskin's test the next day, however her friends have trouble waking her up. They try a series of different things, but nothing works. Raven Queen pipes up with an idea and plays music. Instead of just studying, Briar proposes a study party, her friends have fun studying and they all get A's in the test. Transcript '''Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Hahahahahaha!! Briar Beauty: Eughh! Professor Rumpelstiltskin: You heard correctly, Raven Queen! Apple White: Ugh... Professor Rumpelstiltskin, this is totally unfair. Ashlynn Ella: You can't test us on chapters one through 34! Dexter Charming: We've only studied up to chapter two. Cedar Wood: I cannot tell a lie, and well, that-that's just not very nice! Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Hahahaaa... Blondie Lockes: ''' You guys don't know about Professor Rumpelstiltskin? At the beginning of each year, he gives an insanely hard test. His students have to ask for extra credit, which is just spinning straw into gold for him. '''Cedar Wood: The test is tomorrow morning! Look, I'm totally getting stress splinters! Briar Beauty: Well, I could tutor you guys. I've been studying on my own, like, forever after! Ashlynn Ella: Royally cool! Briar Beauty: *yawns* let's start with the basic elements... *snores* Apple White: Huh... Cedar Wood: If we can't wake up Briar, we're totally gonna fail the test! Dexter Charming: Man, if only she took studying as seriously as partying. Raven Queen: Oh! That's it! Briar Beauty: Oh. Hey, guys! What's up! Raven Queen: You! Finally! But now you have to stay awake and help us. Briar Beauty: Well, there's one thing I'm always up for: a study party! Apple White: Yes! Briar Beauty: The basic elements, there's pixie dust and dragon fire! Ashlynn and Blondie: Pixie dust and dragon fire. *laughs* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: Time is up! Let's see how you failed. Raven Queen, an A! Apple White, an A! Cedar Wood, A! Hunter Huntsman, A!!! Briar Beauty: Never underestimate the power of a study party. Blondie Lockes: *laughs* Professor Rumpelstiltskin: *cries* Gallery Oh, that's it - Briar's Study Party.png Stress splinters - Briar's Study Party.png Students in dorm - Briar's Study Party.png I could tutor you - Briar's Study Party.png A study party - Briar's Study Party.png Blondie Dancing.png Blondie Rumpelstiltskin - BSP.png Briar's Study Party party.jpg Briar's Study Party cedar truth.jpg Briar sleeping on her study book - Briar's Study Party.png Briar's Study Party dex ashlynn in class.jpg Briar's Study Party blondie.jpg Briar's Study Party raven briar up finally.jpg Briar's Study Party getting tests.jpg Briar's Study Party hunte dex tries.jpg Briar's Study Party high five.jpg Briar's Study Party dragon flame.jpg Briar's Study Party daring tries.jpg Briar's Study Party blondie tries.jpg Briar's Study Party apple tries.jpg Briar's Study Party briar yawn.jpg Briar's Study Party raven speaks.jpg Briar's Study Party RumplestititiA.jpg Hopper_and_students_-_Briar'sStudy_Party.png Ever After High at night - Briar's Study Party.png Briar's study party.jpg Briar's Study Party dex ashlynn.jpg Briar's Study Party.jpg If we can't wake up Briar - Briar's Study Party.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages